New-Lucha Underground (season 1)
The first season of New-Lucha Underground, 'a professional wrestling show, aired from October 31, 2015 through July 31, 2016 on the El Rey Network in the United States. The debut season of New-Lucha Underground had 39 episodes in total and presented Lucha libre as a mixture of reality and fiction, adding fantastical elements and movie style backstage clips mixed in with wrestling matches. 'Plot overview The first season on New-Lucha Underground introduced the viewers to Suicide, a professional wrestler, who bought a Temple in Boyle Heights, California. Suicide would invite wrestlers from across the world to come to his new Temple to compete and fight against one another, to become the best. During the season, Suicide introduced the New-Lucha Underground Championship, won by Alberto Del Rio in episode 2 ("Aztec Warfare"). Later on the New-Lucha Underground Trios Championship was added, with the first champions being Team Bella (Brie Bella, Juan Cena and Nikki Bella). During the season Suicide began rewarding several wrestlers with Medallions, revealing that they all played a part in the creation of the New-Lucha Underground Gift of the Gods Championship, won by Emma. 'Cast and crew' Main article: New-Lucha Underground cast and crew 'Episodes' |- |1 |2 |Aztec Warfare |November 7, 2015 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |3 |Viva Del Rio |November 14, 2015 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |4 |Uno! Dos! Tres! |November 21, 2015 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |5 |Suicide Stones |November 28, 2015 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |6 |Team Chica-gone |December 5, 2015 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |7 |An Early Christmas Gift of the Gods |December 12, 2015 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |8 |The Fightmare Before Christmas |December 19, 2015 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |9 |Lucha is the Future |January 9, 2016 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |10 |The Masquerade Ball |January 16, 2016 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |11 |Campeon vs. Campeon |January 23, 2016 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |12 |An Arm for an Arm |January 30, 2016 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |13 |5 Matches, 4 Horsewomen, 3 Amigas, 2 Divas, 1 New-Lucha Underground Champion |February 6, 2016 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |14 |A St. Valentines Day Massacre |February 13, 2016 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |15 |Two Outta Three Ain't Bad |February 20, 2016 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |16 |A(AA) Mega Gift |February 27, 2016 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |17 |March Madness |March 5, 2016 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |18 |Decisions, Decisions, Decisions |March 12, 2016 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |19 |Survival of the Fittest |March 19, 2016 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |20 |Good Friends, Better Enemies |March 26, 2016 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |21 |I am Iron Woman |April 2, 2016 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |22 |Mommy Issues |April 9, 2016 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |23 |Getting Rowdy with Ronda |April 16, 2016 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |24 |The Za©k Attack |April 23, 2016 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |25 |Fighting With My Family |April 30, 2016 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |26 |It's All About Z |May 7, 2016 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |27 |Prepare to Face the Grave Consequences |May 14, 2016 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |28 |A Very Civil War |May 21, 2016 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |29 |The Start of a Universe |May 28, 2016 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |30 |The Beginning of the End |June 5, 2016 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |31 |Bite the Bullet |June 11, 2016 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |32 |I Thought You Was Dead |June 18, 2016 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |33 |Strange Bedfellows |June 25, 2016 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |34 |The Ultima Dil-Emma |July 2, 2016 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |35 |Quitters Never Win |July 9, 2016 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |36 |Who's Your Papi? |July 16, 2016 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |37 |PenUltima Lucha |July 23, 2016 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |38 |Ultima Lucha: Part 1 |July 30, 2016 |- | colspan="4"| |- |1 |39 |Ultima Lucha: Part 2 |July 31, 2016 |- | colspan="4"| |} 'Production' All the wrestling matches were taped on location in Boyle Heights, California where a warehouse was converted into the "New-Lucha Underground Temple" set. The shows themselves aired live every Saturday night. Throughout the season James Foster and Suicide provided commentary. For the final show, Ultima Lucha, Suicide wrestled and his place at the commentator desk was taken by Josha Hall.